


Those beautiful eyes...

by CalmnDown



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmnDown/pseuds/CalmnDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a boy with beautiful curls and a beautiful voice.<br/>He has no idea what waits for him when he decides to enter X Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those beautiful eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> I'm not originally English, so there might be a lot of spelling mistakes. Please tell me if you find one.  
> ~Xxx

“Cut” the director yells.  
Harry sighs and walks backwards to the spot where he should start walking.

“Alright, Harry, a bigger smile please and walk a little slower! And Harry’s mum, could you not touch Harry, please.”

Harry does as he’s told and smiles the biggest smile he can.

“No, Harry, a little less! Yeah like that! All right. And… go!”

Harry walks to the table and says his name for the sixth time that day, he gets his number, again.  
Finally the director is satisfied and yells,

“Great, good job everyone!” then he sends Harry and his support group inside, so he can film the next contestant.

So, there he is, finally.  
He sees a lot of nervous people, people who are crying, people who are laughing way too loud, people playing games with their family, old people, young people, some little kids running around and a couple of camera groups interviewing some contestants.  
He’s waited for so long to finally enter this competition and now he did he feels a little weird.  
He’s very excited, but also a little scared.  
What if the judges don’t think he’s good enough, he’d be devastated.  
It’s not like he doesn’t like working at the bakery, but he just loves singing.  
He remembers the first time he knew that this is what he wanted to do.  
It was when he joined the band.  
They needed a lead singer and at first he didn’t want to join, but after some persuading he tried it and it felt so good.  
He remembers the warm feeling he’d got in his stomach, he felt unstoppable.  
And now he’s here, he’s one of thousands, trying to win this.  
He has dreamt so much about winning this, his whole life would just become perfect.

“Harry, still here?” he hears someone asking, he shakes his head and focuses his eyes,

“Yeah, sorry, just thinking.”

“All right, well, Harry, this is Dermot O’Leary, he’s gonna interview you now.” another director says.

“Okay” Harry nods.

“Go stand outside again, behind the fence, right there, all right?”

“Yeah” he says while walking through the doors.

Now he’s outside again.  
He wonders why this can’t be done inside, but he doesn’t bother asking, he wouldn’t get an answer anyway.  
They first film some shots of him talking to his mother and stepfather.  
Harry wonders why they needed to do something this simple like twelve times to get it right.  
Then it takes another fifteen takes to get the interview with Dermot O’Leary right ‘cause Harry’s answers were too long and to boring.  
The director had to come up to him to say what Harry had to answer.  
Something about how boring Holmes Chapel is, but luckily his band story was good enough so they’d just leave it that way.

Then they went inside again and they found somewhere to sit.  
His mum and stepdad were talking to each other and also his sister and his friends were in a conversation.  
Harry just stared in front of him, watching how some girl had to change her clothes because a producer didn’t think looked good enough for on camera, how an old man wanted to go home ‘cause his grandson was freaking out but couldn’t ‘cause a man in black clothing said he couldn’t just leave.  
Harry thought about the director who whispered the answers he had to say, and he knows he signed for this but he didn’t know it was going to be like this.  
He feels he’s getting a little sad, but then he remembers why he is here, because he wants to sing and nothing else.  
He looks at his number, 165998, could this be his lucky number?

The door swings open again, a crying girl comes out and her family comes out after her.  
Harry tries to see if those are happy or sad tears.  
The girl starts crying harder and she falls into her mother’s arms.  
Definitely sad tears, Harry thinks, and he feels his stomach aching.  
Would he cry if he wouldn’t make it? If he wouldn’t get enough yesses? Maybe he wouldn’t get any yesses at all.  
He feels worse and worse as he thinks about it.  
Then a guy comes out with the number 165996 on his shirt.  
A man in black clothes comes up to Harry and his family and sends them through another door.  
They walk through a long hall.  
Harry feels his legs shaking, but he relaxes a bit when his mother grabs his hand.  
Then they’re standing in the room where they had seen so many hopeful family’s on TV.  
Now they were one of them.

“Okay, 165998, Harry Styles ?” some guy asks.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Harry says.

“All right, camera’s rolling.”

“Good luck, mate.” Dermot says to him, and to his family he says,

“Wish him good luck.”

Harry’s mum gives Harry a quick kiss on his cheek.  
And then he walks towards the stairs.

Harry says to himself,

“All right, Harry, this is it.  
You still can turn around and go home.  
You don’t have to do this.  
If you go home now, you will just go to college, there is nothing wrong with that.  
You’ll never feel rejected ‘cause they can’t say no if you don’t audition.  
Right? But then you’ll never know, maybe you are good enough and you’ll regret it for the rest of your life ‘cause you haven’t tried.  
Just do it.”

Yes, he could go back, but he doesn’t because for him there is just one direction to go, and that direction is upstairs to the stage.  
That is where he wants to be.  
So that is where he goes.

He walks onto the stage and the crowd start cheering. He can feel the spotlight and he loves it.

“Hello” Harry says to the judges.

It feels a bit weird talking to them.  
They are the people who decide how his career is gonna go.

“Nice to meet you,” Simon Cowell answers, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Harry Styles.”

The audience starts cheering again.  
Harry gets a warm feeling in his stomach, they are screaming just because he said his name.  
It is defenetly something he could get used to.

“I’m sixteen.”

Some people start cheering again.

“Okay, so tell me a little bit about you.”

“Uhm, I work in a bakery.”

“So you left school, gone to work there, yeah?

“I work there on Saturdays, but I finished school just now, so I’m going back to college in September.”

“What are you gonna study in college?”

“Uhm, law, sociology, business and something else but I’m not sure yet.”

Wow, he thinks to himself, I’m having a conversation with Simon Cowell.  
Well, not really a conversation, but it comes close.

“Wow, so what are you doing here, today?”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to audition, but I’ve always been to young.”

“Okay, what are you gonna sing?”

“I’m gonna do ‘Isn’t she lovely’ by Stevie Wonder.”

Wow, saying it makes the singing of it come very close, he thinks, in a couple of seconds I need to sing the best that I can or I won’t go through to the next round.  
This is it. Now you’ve gotta prove yourself.  
And there he goes.

“Isn't she lovely,  
Isn't she wonderful,  
Isn't she precious,  
Less than one minute old,  
I never thought true love would be,  
Making one as lovely as she,  
But isn't she lovely made from love.”

Then the audience was screaming and applauding for him.  
Was he done already? Did he even sing yet?  
Yes, he did, but it all happened so fast.  
The moment he sang the first word, he was in his own little world, the world where he’d go when he sang, he felt truly happy in that world, he felt like himself.  
He didn’t get much time to enjoy the applause, not that it mattered ‘cause Nicole Sherzinger started talking.

“I’m really glad that we got the opportunity to hear you acapella ‘cause we could really hear how great you voice is. For sixteen years old you’ve got a beautiful voice.”

“Thank you.” Is the only thing Harry can say.

His beautiful smile appears and the two dimples in his cheeks do too.

“I agree with Nicole,” Louis Walsh says, “however, I think you’re so young, I don’t think you have enough experience or confidence yet.”

“Okay.”

What?! No confidence?  
He’d come all the way from Holmes Chapel to sing for a huge audience and three judges!  
No experience?  
He is a band and he won a ‘Battle of Bands’!  
What was he talking about?  
The 'cutest dimples ever' disappeared again and it’s like the sun stopped shining for a moment.

“Yeah, someone in the audience just said ‘rubbish’ and totally agree with that.” Simon says, ”Because the show was designed to find someone like you, whether you’re fifteen, sixteen or seventeen, it doesn’t matter. I think with a bit of vocal coaching you actually could be very good.”

“Thank you, thanks.”

There are the dimples again and the cute crinkles by his eyes.  
He feels like all his worries just went away.  
Simon Cowell stood up for him.  
But that didn’t mean he as gonna say yes, does it?  
Nothing is sure yet. And there are the worries again.

“Harry, for all the right reasons I’m going to say no.” Louis says.

And Harry can’t begin to describe what he is feeling right now. Well it feels awful.

But then the audience started booing and Simon says, “I actually don’t think that they booed you loud enough.”  
And the audience boos him louder.

“Boo.” Harry says a little shy.

“I like you Harry, I’m gonna say yes!”

Wait, what? Did he just got a yes? Did Nicole just give him a yes?

“Thank you.” He whispers.

“And you’ll be happy to hear that I’m going to be agreeing with Nicole, you’re through to the next round!” Simon winks.

Harry nods, he has no idea of what just happened, he has a big smile on his face when he walks of the stage, but he’s not quite sure what for.  
When he is in his mother’s arms it hits him.  
He was good enough. He is going to the boot camp.  
He’s not one out of thousands anymore, he now is one out of two hundred.

The cameras stop rolling and Harry and his family walk through the door where so many sad and some happy faces had come out.  
He was one of the happy faces.  
They walk out of the building where his journey started.  
When he looks at his left he sees the table where he had to walk towards so many times and at his right he sees his family.  
They all have a big smile on her faces, just like him and they look very proud.  
Harry loves it when he makes people proud.

When they’re in the car his mum start asking all kinds of questions:  
How was it like? Weren’t you scared? It seemed like Simon really liked you, didn’t it? How do you think it went? How did you feel when you finished singing?  
Harry answers them all ‘till they get home.

When he gets out of the car there is a big banner in his front yard, which reads: ‘Congratulations, Harry!’  
Harry is completely overwhelmed when he sees his whole family and all his neighbours standing there, cheering him on just like in his audition.  
He feels like the happiest person in the world and, when he’s off to bed after a great party, he still has the biggest smile on his face.  
He pulls his blanket up to his nose and thinks about what happened that day.  
He barely comes to the part of his audition or he’s fallen asleep.

-

When he wakes up, everything is normal, it’s like nothing has changed.  
Everybody is still proud of him of course, and he still needs to explain to everybody how it felt, but he is still the same guy with his normal life and he’s fine with that.  
As days pass, Harry gets more and more excited about boot camp, he also gets more and more nervous but he tries not to think about that.

-

Finally the day has come.  
Harry gets the suitcase that has been waiting in the hallway for so long and puts it in the car.  
He sits down next to his mother in the passenger's seat and opens his window.  
He waves at his family as the car pulls away.  
He sticks his head out of the window and feels how the wind blows through his beautiful curls.  
Harry and his mother don’t speak, but it doesn’t matter, it is no awkward silence.

Harry thinks about how it will be.  
Would he meet new friends? Does he have a chance of going through to the judges houses of is the completion to strong?  
Would Simon remember him or does he think of him as just one of the contestants? Would he miss his mum?  
What would happen if he got through? What would happen if he doesn’t?  
There are just too many things to think about.  
Then he falls asleep. His head lays on his shoulder and his hair falls in face, it tickles, but it doesn’t wake him.

He dreams.  
He dreams that he’s in the Wembley Arena, but he’s lost.  
He wanders around in long, dark halls, looking for the stage.  
He has to go on stage in five minutes, but he doesn’t know where to go.  
He gets dizzy and everything start turning.  
Two minutes before he has to go on.  
He lies on the ground in one of the long, dark halls while everything is still moving.  
Then he sees two eyes, somewhere in the distance.  
A pair of eyes that looks at him.  
The eyes were blue, very blue.  
Then the eyes said something, it sounded like,

“This way, this direction, there’s only one.”

The moment Harry stood up to follow the eyes, his mum waked him up, “We’re here, Harry.”  
Harry opens his eyes to find out that they are standing still on the parking lot of the Wembley Arena.  
Harry gets out of the car and takes his suitcase out.  
Then he hugs his mum tight.

“I love you, mum. You know that right?”

“Of course I do and I love you too. Have a lot of fun, all right?”

“Yes, mum I will.”

She kisses his cheek and waves at him as she gets back in the car and rives away.

There are not many people yet.  
He recognises some of them from the video he’d got of the auditions.  
With his suitcase in his hand, he walks to the big doors of the building.  
He tries opening the doors, but they’re closed.  
He looks at his watch and yes, he is too early.

He hears a guitar and people who start to sing.  
Without thinking about it, he walks to sound of the guitar.  
There is a blond guy with a guitar on his knee, the one who’s playing the guitar, of course.  
Around the guitar guy sit people singing to the music.  
It looks a lot of fun, so Harry joins them. He places his suitcase and sits on it.  
Then he sings too. He gets a wink and a smile from the guitar dude, like it was some sort of permission.

As he looks around he sees a boy he recognises from the video.  
The guy who got a standing ovation from Simon.  
The boy had done this all before when he was fourteen years old.  
His audition was great he remembers.  
He sang ‘cry me a river’. But Harry can’t remember his name.

Then the song ends and everyone applauds.  
Almost everyone leaves except for the guitar dude, the boy with the name he can’t remember and two girls, who can’t stop giggling.

“Hey” the boy from the audition said. He must’ve seen that Harry stared at him.

“Hey,” Harry answers as he turns a little pink, “I’m Harry.”

“Yeah, I know, I saw your audition. You were really good! I’m Liam by the way.”

Liam! Yeah that was his name! “Thank you, you were really good too! Simon stood up for you, didn’t he?”

Liam blushed, “Yeah, he did.”

“Hey, you’re that Liam guy right? The one who also entered when he was fourteen?” The guitar dude joins.

“Yeah, how is it possible that everybody knows who I am?” Liam asks a little confused.

“Dunno, but I’m Niall Horan, in case you were wondering.”

The three boys start talking.  
Harry is glad he already made some friends.  
The only problem was, that they were all in the same category and that means they’re the enemy.  
But Harry tries not to think about that.

The big doors open, and everybody has to come in.  
A man in black clothes starts shouting names and the people with those names answer with, “Yeah.”

“Harry Styles?”

“Yeah!”

They all get a piece of paper with the information of the hotel you’re staying and the time you need to be in the Wembley Arena again.  
Harry reads it carefully, but there is not much time ‘cause everything they needed for tomorrow had to be done today.

Harry needs to go to the stylists first to see what he needs to wear tomorrow.  
When he arrives there is no, “Hi Harry, nice to meet you.” No, a woman pulls him by his arm, and asks,

“So what’s your size? Never mind I already know.”

Harry looks confused.  
The woman sees it and says,

“Come on! Hurry! No time for confusion! Try this on!”

Harry tries like ten sets of clothes and finally the eleventh is good enough.

Then Harry hurries back to the entrance of the building ‘cause they have to shoot the part where everybody comes in.

“Harry, you’re late!” the directors yells at him.

Harry can feel the tears burn in his eyes, not because he is so sad, but because he is overwhelmed and he has no control anymore.  
Instead of crying and making a scene, he apologises and goes to the spot he’ll have to start walking.  
It goes wrong like twenty-two times and everybody gets angry at each other.

Finally they’re ready and they can go to their hotels to rest.  
But Harry stays just a little longer.  
His eyes are still burning, but he doesn’t have the feeling he needs to cry anymore.  
He decides to go to the bathroom to fresh himself up a little.

He opens the tap and the water starts running.  
He hears a toilet flush, but he doesn’t think about it.  
His hands fill with the cold water and when they’re full, he throws the water in his face.  
He looks up to see how the droplets fall of his face and how his wet curls hang in front of his face.  
He shoves his hair out of his face and he sees the boy that just flushed the toilet.  
The boy looks at him and has very, very blue eyes, just like in the dream.  
It’s like the eyes stare into his soul, but not in a creepy way.  
In a way Harry doesn’t quite understand.

“Hi.”

Wait, did he just say hi?  
What if he didn’t, it would be weird to say hi back to someone who didn’t say hi, right?  
But it is also weird when someone did say hi, but you don’t respond.  
Anyway, it was now too late to say hi back, that would also be weird. Harry thinks.

“Hi.” Harry surprises himself.

The boy with the beautiful, blue eyes was already by the door ‘cause he didn’t expect Harry to respond, but when he hears Harry’s “Hi” he stepped back and winked at Harry.

Harry felt like his whole world was upside-down.  
  
Then the boy smiled at him and he walked away.

And there Harry was, staring to the door where the boy just walked out of.  
The water was still running, but Harry didn’t notice.  
He thinks about those beautiful eyes.  
That beautiful boy.

Then he shakes his head and fills his hands with water again.  
And again he throws it in his face, but it doesn’t make him less confused.  
He stares at his wet head in the mirror.

But the only thing he sees are those eyes…


End file.
